I'm not made of sugar
by Dadzawa
Summary: Il y a quelque jour, les bladeurs ont fêtés l'anniversaire de Kenta. Son petit ami ne savant pas quoi lui offrir, lui dit de réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait. Sauf que Ryuga ne s'attendait pas à devoir lui donner ce genre de présent!
Hello~

Je n'ai pas glander pendant cette première semaine de vacance, et non!

J'ai concocté cet OS beyblade avec comme paring Ryugax Kenta! J'ai eu cette idée en lisant le génial OS , _Night Love_ de l'Auteure **QueensKhioneandFernis**.

BTW If you're here, thanks to you, and actually I'm trying to whrite this story in english, so come see me for it~

D'ailleurs, si vous êtes bon en anglais, je vous le conseille, il n'est pas très long! Et puis comme ça vous comprendrez mieux le contexte.

Mais pour ceux qui serait des billes en anglais, ou ceux qui ont la flemme, oui toi derrière l'écran je te connais! Je vais faire un petit résumé:

"Kenta veut passer à l'acte avec son petit ami mais Ryuga ne veut pas tant qu'il ne sera pas majeur. Malgré cela, le vert ne se gène pas pour le tenter!"

Voilà, cela devrait suffire à comprendre cette histoire! Bonne lecture~

* * *

Ryuga était négligemment allongé sur le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide et sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. Vêtu de son attirail habituel, il avait cependant enlevé son diadème et son espèce de bracelet où il rangeait son L-Drago, posés sur la petite table basse devant lui. Sa veste avait, elle aussi, désertée ses épaules pour un porte-manteaux près de la porte, juste derrière le canapé où le garçon siégeait. Une mèche pourpre retomba sur son œil gauche. Ses cheveux avait légèrement poussés, laissant quelques mèches retombées sur son front. Son torse aussi avait fini de se développer, tout comme le reste de son corps. Mesurant maintenant environ un mètre soixante-quinze, ses muscles ressortaient avec sa combinaison noire. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées était sa délicieuse peau halée et son regard doré. Il ressemblait donc à un jeune adulte de vingt et un ans fabuleusement bâtit.

Autour de lui, un fouillis sans nom s'étalait dans le petit salon. Des restes de repas sur la table et des pièces de toupies éparpillées par terre. On peut dire qu'il n'était pas très ordonné, le rangement n'avait jamais été son fort. De plus, voyager sans cesse ne lui laissait pas le temps d'aller faire une petite visite chez lui pour y mettre de l'ordre. L'empereur dragon soupira en s'asseyant plus convenablement, fixant le méli-mélo, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait promis à Kenta de ranger un peu l'appartement pendant que le plus jeune al lait rejoindre Ginga et sa bande au Beypark. Le jeune garçon lui avait pourtant de mander si il voulait se joindre à eux, mais le jeune homme avait décliné l'invitation, décrétant ne pas vouloir se mêler à « cette bande d'idiots », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Kenta avait alors ronchonné sous l'appellation mais était quand même parti, non sans embrasser son petit ami. Ryuga ferma les yeux, en pleine réflexion :

Petit ami. Bien que cela fasse deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ryuga avait encore du mal avec ce genre de mot affectif. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer aimant. Quand il y pensait, ce qu'il avait changé niveau démonstration d'amour ! Cela n'allait pas jusqu'à être un nounours, mais de petites attentions qui ne déplaisaient pas au garçon aux cheveux de neige, comme une étreinte ou un baiser sur le front en guise de « bonne nuit ». Il lui arrivait même de prendre la main de son petit copain lorsqu'ils sortaient pour s'entraîner. Si on lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il aimerait Kenta dans un registre amoureux, il aurait bien volontiers rit au nez de cette personne saugrenue. Mais maintenant ça lui semblait tellement évidement.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et avisa une nouvelle fois la pièce en désordre. Avec un petit grognement, il daigna lever son postérieur de là où il reposait depuis plus d'une heure et attrapa les reste de son déjeuner pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Pendant le chemin, il sourit en se disant que maintenant, Kenta lui faisait même son repas, parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu cuisiner, le micro-ondes en avait fait les frais.L'empereur dragon en profita pour se servir un verre d'eau et repartit vers le salon. Il s'accroupit près de la table basse et ramassa les diverses pièces de toupies.

* * *

Kenta aimait bien essayer de nouvelle combinaison quand il n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Ce matin, il avait demandé à Ryuga de l'aider, puisque celui-ci râlait à propos des chaînes de télé qui ne présentaient rien d' intéressant.

 _« Hn,Ils ne savent pas trouver de scoop ou quoi ? » ronchonna le bladeur, qui zappait de chaîne en chaîne dans l'espoir d'en trouver une potable_

 _Kenta, assis par terre à ses pieds, releva ses yeux chocolat vers lui :_

 _« Si tu t'ennuie autant, viens m'aider ! Je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme roue de fusion, défense ou équilibre ? » lui proposa le plus jeune, se tenant le menton en une moue contrariée des plus adorable_

 _Ryuga éteint le téléviseur et descendit du fauteuil, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Kenta ne se gêna pas pour s'installer entre les jambes du propriétaire de L-Drago, qui posa lui même sa tête sur la chevelure émeraude, une douce odeur emplit ses narines. « Sucrée... » se dit-il._

 _« ...en pense quoi ?_

 _Le plus vieux réalisa qu'on lui parlait. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son petit ami, qui le fixait avec mécontentement :_

 _« Tu ne m'écoute pas ? Dit le si je t'embête hein... » souffla-t-il, boudeur_

 _«C'est de ta faute pour me tenter de cette façon » rétorqua l'autre en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête, faisant geindre son destinataire_

 _Kenta retourna son attention sur ses toupies, ignorant le commentaire stupide. Il répéta cependant :_

 _« Je disais, pointe de performance fine ou plate ? Elle a déjà un bon équilibre alors une pointe comme celle d'Eagle sera peu être mieux ! »_

 _« C'est une toupie de type endurance, une pointe aiguisée renforcera sa vitesse et sa résistance aux chocs » expliqua le conseiller en lui faisant signe de reposer la dite pièce_

 _« C'est vrai, tu as raison, tu en sais des choses Ryuga ! Presque autant que Madoka ! » s'extasia le vert en manipulant les pièces désignées_

 _« Tu me compare à cette fille ? Je suis vexé... » objecta le dragon en attrapant une roue de fusion, l'observant de son regard lumineux_

 _Surprenant l'un des bladeur les plus fort du monde, Kenta se retourna et l'enlaça tendrement, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres :_

 _« Mais tu reste **mon** numéro un »_

* * *

Le salon retrouvait enfin un meilleur remis en place les coussins qu'il avait jeté plutôt pour s'allonger et les replaça sur le canapé. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir regardé l'heure, cinq heure vingt-trois.

De la buée recouvrait les parois de la cabine de douche, cachant tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le bladeur soupira de bien être sous le jet d'eau chaude, relaxant ses muscles ruisselants de gouttelettes. Il ne resta pas très longtemps sous la douche et en sorti rapidement, habillé d'une serviette. Il se sécha et se vêtit d'un jogging gris ample et d'un T-shirt large de la même couleur. Ils ne se cassait jamais la tête le soir, préférant des vêtements confortables. Satisfait, il revint s'asseoir dans le salon pour attendre Kenta qui, normalement, ne devait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il entendit le son distinct du verrou de la porte d'entrée ainsi que son nom crié depuis le couloir.

Il se leva pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, avant qu'un poids ne se jette littérale ment sur lui, les faisant tout deux tomber au sol. En plus d'une bouche taquine

collée à la sienne. Kenta pinça légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le plus grand encerclait sa taille. Ils reculèrent par manque d'air :

« Qu'as-tu à te reprocher pour faire ça ? » demanda Ryuga avec un sourire narquois

« Tu sais, mon cadeau d'anniversaire, _le blanc déglutit_ , j'ai attendu deux ans, mais maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse ! » déclara le vert, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son petit ami, qui semblait mal à l'aise

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de nouvelles pièces ou- »

« Ryuga, regarde moi »

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux, surprit par le ton sérieux qu'avait employé le propriétaire de Saggitario. Ton qu'il ne lui avait jamais pris à utiliser. Sans bien s'en rendre compte, il obéit et détailla son comparse :

Lui aussi avait bien grandit en deux ans. Mesurant une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux émeraude avait poussés, encadrant son visage au traits devenus plus masculin. Sa musculature s'était également développée, restant tout de même réduite comparée à la sienne. Ses vêtements enfantins avait laissés place à un short charbon et un sweat blanc crème surmonté d'une veste jaune sans manche. Accoutrement qui lui donnait une allure plus mature tout en gardant cet aspect candide qu'il avait toujours eu. Il n'était plus un enfant, Ryuga s'en rendait bien compte. Il releva les yeux vers ceux chocolat et attendit la suite :

« J'ai grandis, j'ai appris et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je suis sûr de mes choix et de mes envies. Je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre que toi »

Le jeune homme se sentait épaté par le discours que portait Kenta, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse se montrer aussi « adulte ». Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Pour quoi s'entêtait-il à refuser ses propres désirs alors que l'autre les lui réclamait depuis des siècles ? Oui, avant il n'était pas en âge, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors qu'attendait-il au juste ? Le fait qu'il ne soit pas majeur n'était qu'une excuse. Il avait tout simplement peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il perdait le contrôle. Le blesser était sa plus grande peur. Ah, il était beau l'empereur dragon.

« Je ne veux pas... » chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Kenta

« Tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne **peux** pas ? Je ne suis pas en sucre Ryuga » affirma son amour avec fermeté

 _Sale mioche..._

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il bascula celui qui se trouvait assis sur lui et inversa leur position. Sans attendre, il l'embrassa furieusement, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne se retiendrait plus.

Kenta répondit ardemment à la toute nouvelle attention que lui prodiguait son petit ami et s'accrocha à son vêtement, tentant de le rapprocher davantage de lui. A court d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent une seconde fois :

« Que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre à l'avenir » ordonna plus qu'il ne le demanda Ryuga, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme pour l'empêcher de se sauver

Le plus jeune lui sourit en retour, ravi de l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur désireuse, affamée. En réponse, il se souleva sur ses coudes et embrassa le blanc une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr » susurra-il avec malice

* * *

« Ryuga... ! »

Le bladeur inspira bruyamment dans le cou pâle et mordit la chair tendre, gagnant un soupir appréciateur. Un nouveau coup de rein les fit trembler de plaisir. Kenta resserra son emprise sur son dos, le griffant légèrement. Il gémit en attrapant les mèches blanches pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ryuga lâcha à son tour un grognement satisfait. Il lança un regard vers son amant. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Kenta... »

* * *

« Traumatisé ? » demanda Kenta d'un air ironique, allongé sur le ventre, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés

« Honnêtement, ça me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » répliqua Ryuga sur le même ton, également allongé, sur le dos cependant

Le plus petit rit doucement et se rapprocha de son petit ami, l'entraînant dans une étreinte. Le plus grand rabattit la couverture sur eux et murmura à l'oreille de son amour :

« La prochaine fois sera pour tes vingt ans »

Il esquiva une petite main vengeresse.


End file.
